


Voices

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was expecting a surprise but certainly not this kind of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

Sho's body refused to move. He couldn't even feel the ground anymore. His eyes widened, his ears were heated. He swore he felt the ramen that he just had creeping back to his throat.

“Faster, Riida!” a distinct voice that was Aiba’s blared to the chilly air, “Faster!”

What he heard from behind the green room door was more nauseating than a spoilt sashimi.

“Come on, Riida, come with me! Faster!” Aiba sounded so excited and Sho wondered if what they were doing was that pleasurable.

Sho knew he was as red as a boiled crab. His relationship with Ohno might not be as heated and lovey-dovey as other couples, but they were a couple so hearing this was certainly sending him to a fuming madness.

Sho’s body was trembling not so slightly when he kicked the door open and yelled, “What do you think you are-”

The two men looked up at him, gaping.  
With Nino’s Wii controllers on their hands.

“We can add a third player if you want,” Ohno said with his most innocent face.

Sho shook his head slowly and sat silently on one corner of the room.

*******

It was sort of like a déjà vu when in another day Sho found himself forgetting how to breathe. His chest was empty from air but it felt so full that Sho was convinced that it would explode in any second.

Even though Sho was a jealous kind of man, he had learned from his previous experience not to conclude so hastily.

"Yes, Oh chan! Yes, there!" it was obviously Nino. His voice was distorted like he was in the middle of something painful and pleasurable.

"Here?" Sho felt his heart beat out of the rhythm as he heard his lover's voice, so calm and soothing but brought hurricane to his ears.

"Ah, yes! Oh God, it feels so good," Nino moaned.

Moaned. Yes, he _moaned_.  
That’s it. Yesterday was yesterday, now Sho was sure they were doing something that he didn’t like.

"Harder, would you?" Nino asked in between his low grunts and that was it.

With a hardened fist, Sho ambushed them.

"What the hell-," his scream was cut short when he saw his band-mates were all there, fully clothed and absolutely were not doing something out of the norm.

All eyes were directed to Sho. Nino, who was lying on the couch with Ohno's hand massaging him, was the one to break the silence, "What, Sho chan?"

Sho's body refused to cooperate again.

"Close your mouth before any flies managed to get in," Jun looked at Sho from the mirror, "and roll your sleeves up, we're taking turns to massage that old brat."

Sho closed his mouth and felt Nino's grin beamed at him.

*******

Sho was driving. He was already close to his home when his phone rang. Ohno’s grin flashed from his phone’s screen and he grinned back, connecting the phone to his car’s system.

“I’m fifteen minutes away from home,” he said cheerfully, didn’t bother to even greet.

“...,” nothing was heard but rustling sounds from the other end of the line.

“Sato-”

Sho stopped calling when he heard a voice that was not belonged to his lover, “Smear it some more, Riida.”

_Smear?_

“It’s too dry don’t put it-”  
Then grunts. Nothing but Matsumoto Jun’s distinctive throaty grunts. It sounded like he was in an excruciating pain. Excruciating pain because Ohno didn’t smear enough-

_What?!_

Sho couldn’t believe what he heard. Matsumoto Jun. With his lover. In his house. Smearing things and grunting.

Sho disconnected the phone and stepped on the pedal deeper. He was expecting a surprise but certainly not this kind of surprise. He felt his face burning, his heart racing, and his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard until his knuckles were white.  
He was mad.

Fifteen minutes became three minutes when Sakurai Sho’s angry enough.

He stomped inside his house with rage stormed behind him. He smashed the door open, not minding that Satoshi had just polished it nicely.

To the sound of Sho’s arrival, Ohno and Jun gasped and ducked down under the kitchen table. Whatever they were doing, they didn’t want Sho to see it.

“Ohno Satoshi! Matsumoto Jun!” Sho screamed, making his way to the kitchen.

Jun and Ohno had nowhere to run. They slowly stood up from their hiding place, Satoshi’s hands were behind his back.

“I heard you. You’ve been _smearing_ things, right?! Care to explain what’s that?!” Sho’s veins were showing.

Jun shouldered Ohno.

Ohno looked down and slowly revealed his hands.

There was a red something. Cake, judging by the way it was arranged layer by layer.

“Red velvet,” Ohno muttered, “Because anniversary.”

“Hah?” Sho gaped.

“Red velvet. I told him to just buy it, but he insisted to _make_ it. It’s supposed to be a red, moist, and fluffy cake but it turned out like-,” Jun grunted, he was exasperated because it’s not perfect and everybody knew how hateful Jun was towards imperfection, “I’ll just leave you both. I don’t’ want to take responsibility of that mess. I’m leaving. Bye.”  
Jun walked away just like that. Leaving the couple in an absolute silence and awkwardness.

Ohno scratched his head, “Euh.. happy anniversary?”

Sho slumped to the floor. He swore he could have a heart attack anytime soon.

*******

Jun, Aiba, and Nino stopped their steps in front of Sho’s new house as they heard a scream from inside. It’s Sho’s scream for sure.

Aiba panicked, “What the hell-”

Another scream followed.

“Are they okay?” Nino tried to peek from the window but no luck. The curtain was closed.

Multiple screams were heard now. Every single one of it was Sho’s.

“Wait, I’m trying to call Riida,” Jun already got his cellphone on his ear. A faint melody was heard from inside the house. Ohno was _inside_ the house too.

“Should we call the police?” Aiba was completely pale by then. The screams became louder and louder.

Nino then waved to an air vent above the window, “Can we at least take a peek from there? Gosh, if it’s just one man, we can take him down right now.”

“I’ll try,” Jun shoved his belongings to Nino and hoisted himself up until his eyes reached the air vent. He took a short peek and let himself drop to the ground again.  
He looked mad when he turned back to his friends.

“How many?” Nino asked.

“Two.”

Another scream and Aiba winced, “I think I can take down one, but I’m not sure.”

“No need to,” Jun was already halfway back to their car.

“What the hell, J!” Nino protested.

“It’s just one Ohno Satoshi fucking the hell out of one Sakurai Sho, geez!” Jun closed the car’s door with a loud bang.

Aiba and Nino gaped. They exchanged looks, didn’t understand how having sex could be heard like undergoing an ultimate torture.


End file.
